Without Warning
by xMrsPaynex3
Summary: The first of an action packed thriller of a story, written by Nuria aka LovelyGirl84 and Jasmin which is me!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **_**(Nuria)**_

That day, John was very nervous. He had a bad feeling but Mickie calms him down.

"It's ok hun… All is okay, you see?" she said to him.

"Yes, you are right. I don't know why I worry too much" and he kissed her.

They were going to tell their friends that… They were going to marry! John was very happy, he couldn't believe Mickie said yes.

FLASHBACK -

_Mickie just came back home from Ashley's house, one of her closest friends. _

They watched a movie with Melina and Michelle. When she entered the living room, she found John in one knee.

"John, w-what a-are you d-doing?" she asked, her words stumbling.

"Mickie James, I love you so so much; Would you marry me?" he asked.

Mickie couldn't believe it; the man she loves asked her to marry him! She was trying to talk, but the words wouldn't come out, so John spoke first:

"It's okay if you don't hunnie" but his face says: _no, it's not. Please marry me._

Finally, Mickie's words came out.

"Yes, yes, yes and a million times yes!" she said hugging him.

"I love you Miss Cena" and John kissed her, placing the perfect ring on her finger.

Mickie smiled looking down at the ring.

"I like how that sounds… Miss Cena" and both started laughing.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**__** –**_

...

Michelle was at her best friend's house, Ashley. They had known each other since they were both three years old.

"What do you think the important news is with Mickie & John?" – Michelle asked.

"I don't know… I hope they are good news" Ashley answered.

"They will be. If not, they won't do a party to tell us would they Ash?" Michelle said laughing.

"Yeah you are right" Ashley smiled as she was saying.

"Changing topic, I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!" Michelle said, sounding worried.

"Why? What's wrong Mitchie?" Ashley asked worried.

"It's just that… I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" Michelle laughed.

That made the two girls laugh. They start talking about dresses, shirts, skirts… in general, clothes, and son they were watching Ashley's closet to find something to wear.

...

The party was starting at 9 o'clock; it was half past 8 when Mickie remembered something.

"John, I got to go somewhere now" she said to John, looking at the time.

"Now? Why? Where?" he asked, worried.

"It's not bad; I just remember I forgot the jacket at the cafe, so I wanna go before it is closed" she answered laughing.

"Why you can't go tomorrow?" he went closer to her and hugged her.

"C'mon John... I'll be back in a few minutes!" she answered grabing the car's keys.

"Fine... But be careful, okay Miss Cena?" John smiled as Mickie left.

"I promise." She called back, closing the door behind her.

John watched her leave without knowing what was going to happen to her next...

...

At 9 o'clock, people started arriving at John's house. The last ones to arrive were Ashley and Michelle. They went to the place where the rest of the gang was. Michelle was wearing a beautiful blue dress, with blue shoes too; Ashley wore a red dress that fits her perfect; Melina was wearing a black skirt, and a purple shirt; Randy and Matt were wearing a jeans and a shirt, while John was wearing a suit.

"Where's Mickie?" Michelle asked because she couldn't find her.

"She should be here already... I'll phone her again.." answered John, looking worried, as he went apart for called Mickie.

"She went to find her jacket, but she hasn't come back yet" Melina explained looking a little worried too.

John came back in a few minutes. His face was as white as snow, and when the rest of the gang saw him, they started to worry.

"What's wrong bro?" asked Randy his brother, placing a hand on John's back.

"It's Mickie... she doesn't answer her phone" he answered.

"Well.. maybe she is driving, man. Don't worry." Matt tried to calm him down.

"No... the police answered her phone..." John sat down as he was talking, his eyes filling with tears.

"The... the police? What happened?" Ashley asked him, taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah.. She's had an accident..." a few tears fall from John's face as he was talking.

All the gang stopped talking... They didn't want to make John talk; he'll tell them sooner or later, they hoped, that Mickie was okay but they knew she wasn't. There weren't any necessary words to say, as John's look explained it all.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**NOTES:**_

_- All the wwe characters (John, Mickie, Michelle, Randy, Ashley, Matt and Melina) is property of the wwe. We doesn't own anything._

_-That's the first chapter of Jasmin and Nuria's series, hope you like it!_

_- Please, leave reviews ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****2 **_**(Jasmin)**_

By now it was almost one am. Everyone had left the party after being told Mickie had been in an accident. John didn't say goodbye to any of them though; he just sat in the same spot until everyone had left apart from the people who cared for him the most: Michelle, Randy, Ashley, Matt and Melina.

Randy sat next to his brother and tried to reassure him Mickie would be okay..

"Listen to me man, Micks is gonna be okay. You know how strong she is; she's proved it to all of us time and time again." He said to him, giving John a helpful rub on the back.

"Randy, you're probably right.. But what if she's not? I mean.. She's not even had the chance to tell you that we're eng—" John had realized what he was about to say, not daring to go any further. Luckily, no one seemed to take notice.

As everyone was quiet, no one dared to break the silence. There was nothing to say. So instead, the phone rang in the next room. As Ashley was stood closest to the door, everyone looked at her giving her the 'get it please' look. She soon got the message and dragged herself into the next room to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she spoke down the phone as soon as she took it to answer.

The person on the other end of the phone sounded distraught; sobbing their heart out.

"Hello, are you a friend of Mickie & John's?" the person asked.

"Yes, whats the matter?" Ashley answered, looking in the mirror and wiping away her mascara-stains from her cheeks and sniffling.

"It's Mickies mother – have you heard the dreadful news about my baby girl?" she asked, still sobbing.

"Yes I have, Ms James — and I'm so terribly sorry! If I could swap places with Mickie at this time, I would, because that's how much she means to me."

"So would I darling." Mickies mom replied, sounding slightly happier at Ashley's reply.

"I'm sure we all would.. I'm also so very sorry that you won't be able to see Mickie, as your in Virginia and we're all the way out in New York.."

"Well, I have to go and tell Mickie's father about this — he will be terrified about his baby girl. Tell John good luck and to keep me up to date with all the latest news about my Mickie please."]

"Of course I will; good night, Ms James." At that, Ashley put the phone down.

Returning back into the room the others were in, she gave her face one last quick wipe using the side of her hand.

"John, that was Micks' mom.. she told you to make sure you keep her up to date with Mickie's condition.." said Ashley, taking a seat on the other side of John.

"..Thanks Ash.." mumbled John, getting up and walking out without saying another word.

"Bro, come back!" Randy shouted after him, "Where are you going?"

John turned back around looking at his brother & his friends, then turning back around and heading up the stairs, without saying a word to anyone. The rest of them watched his every move, and as soon as John had gone out of sight, up the stairs, everyone looked at Randy who sighed and looked down putting one hand on his hip, the other scratching his head with a 'shush, i'm thinking – do not disturb!' look on his face. Out of the silence, we heard a distant scream and something drop on the floor, which sounded like a man's voice. All of a sudden, Randy ran up the stairs, the rest of the gang following him.

"JOHN! OPEN THE DOOR!" screamed Randy to his brother, banging on the door. He turned to Matt. "Help me break the door in; I need to know if John's okay!"

As the girls all took a step back, Randy and Matt shoulder barged the door until it swung open, and they saw John lay on the bed with his face flat on the duvet, and the rest of his body was motionless.

Everyone ran over to John.

"John? John?" Melina screamed, shaking at his shoulders and turning him onto his back, facing up.

"Oh my God.." Randy said, beginning to tear up in his eyes. "J-John he looks.." he whispered "t-terrible.. and it's my fault!" Now Randy was really crying, putting his hand forward and touching his brother's hand softly.

"I-I'm going to phone an a-ambulance for him.." Michelle said walking out, pulling her phone out of her small bag which was firmly hooked around her arm. Four minutes later, Michelle came back in; her face and shoulders looked a little more relaxed.

"Well?" Randy said, looking up with his bright red eyes.

"They'll be here within 5-7 minutes." Replied Michelle.

She stepped forward towards John and knelt down by his side, touching his back.

"Just hang on in there John. You'll be okay soon. They're gonna do everything in their power to fix you, and they will.. I promise!" She said quietly, her cheeks stained with tears drops, sniffling and drying her eyes..


End file.
